Te quiero a ti
by Anashiza
Summary: Oneshot Songfic, es un RHr con la cancion de los Kumbia Kings te quiero a ti, muy bonito dedicado a mi prima, que fue la que me ispiro, Please R


Hola pues aquí de nuevo con este song fic que se lo dedico a mi prima Mishol jeje cuenta una historia que espero que les guste, es un Ron/Hermione.

No hago esto con fines de lucro solo lo hago por mera diversión y para recibir muchos reviews.

Es mi primer song-fic y la verdad lo hice en clase y no me costo mucho hacerlo, la canción es de los Kumbia Kings se llama _te quiero a ti_

Una noche de luna llena, nublada como nunca lo estaría.

Un chico solo en su apartamento.

Estaba despierto, triste y desesperado por no verla.

_Te quiero a ti,_

_Te quiero a ti,_

Se paso una mano por el rojo pelo, sus azulados ojos ahora rojos e hinchados de tanto llorarle, se había ido, Por un rubio maldito y loco.

Si era la verdad se le había ido sin luchar ni si quiera le dijo te quiero o lo siento no lo soltó de golpe ja, y ella se quejaba de que el no tenia tacto.

_Amor no me digas,_

_adiós no te vallas _

Seguramente ella no se acordaría de nada y dejaría que la distancia los separara. Estaría con Malfoy haciendo sabrá que cosas.

_No dejes que todo,_

_Se termine asi._

Habían soñado tanto juntos y la familia que harían y la preciosa casa que ya estaba en construcción que habia de eso?. Lo había dejado todo por ese rubio imbecil.

_Recuerda la vida_

_Que un día soñamos._

Todas esas promesas de amor que le había hecho se habían ido al traste, a ella ya no le importaban desde se mísero día. Odiaba Paris si, le había quitado todo lo que tenia, primero perdían a su mas grande amigo, que había quedado muggle en la pelea con Voldemort, bueno, al menos no estaba muerto.

_Recuerda que yo,_

_Voy a hacerte feliz._

La quería, no, la amaba y lo haría por siempre, aunque ella no lo correspondiera. Si le dijeran que pidiera un deseo en esos momentos pediría que no se marchara, que se quedara con el ahí por siempre.

_Te quiero,_

_Te quiero._

_Mi amor,_

_No te vallas._

La necesitaba tanto estaba tan acostumbrado a ella, a su olor, a sus besos y a sus carisias. Por favor que, no sabría si soportaría el dolor de verla marcharse, el solo hecho de pensarlo le daba escalofríos y ahora lo estaba viviendo. Tenia que admitirlo, la necesitaba.

_Que no vez que yo,_

_Te necesito aquí._

La quería tanto que solo le importaba que fuera feliz aunque fuera lejos de el si era feliz el lo era también.

Pero que mejor que estar junto a ella.

_Te quiero,_

_Te quiero,_

_Con toda mi alma._

_Te quiero con migo_

_No te me puedes ir._

(Flash Back)

- Ron tenemos que hablar - Dijo una preciosa chica castaña, el pelirrojo solo asintió, no tenia un buen presentimiento.

_Te quiero a ti_

- Veras… yo… - Le era muy difícil - hace unos días Draco me estaba enseñando a bailar y… -Al ver que Ron cerraba los ojos pesadamente paro, el había comprendido.

_Porque no_

_Comenzamos de nuevo._

- Hermione yo te amo - Dijo seguro, aunque con la voz un poco quebrada y con lagrimas, no estaba furioso, bueno nunca le cayo bien el rubio, pero furioso no estaba. - Pero… si tu no eres feliz conmigo… y prefieres estar con alguien mas… pues… yo lo entiendo si… prefieres a Malfoy… esta bien, yo solo Quero tu felicidad, porque si tu eres feliz to tambien lo soy - Se alejo luego de acariciarle la mejilla - Lo siento tengo que irme.

_Te quiero a ti_

Hermione se sintió mal, no venia a romper con Ron, si no a decirle _te quiero a ti y cometí un error._

(Fin del flash back)

Se levanto, oía el timbre de la puerta a lo lejos, desanimado, pensando que seria Neville, fue a la puerta, la tormenta aun no cesaba.

Hermione intentaba sonreír al otro lado de la puerta sin resultado alguno, había cometido un error se había equivocado con Draco. Cuando regreso a su hotel lo encontró con Ginny en la cama, (na calmados) jugando un turista (na jeje te gusta el turista clau?). Luego de que Ginny se fuera, Draco le dijo que el se había equivocado, que se había dejado llevar por el momento, luego se fue dejándola completamente sola.

_Por favor, _

_No me dejes solito._

No se quería ir a Paris sin arreglarlo aunque fuera dejándolos como amigos.

_Te quiero a ti_

Esperaba ver incluso un colacuerno frente a su puerta de todo menos a Hermione mojada, al verla asi se quito de la puerta para que pudiera pasar. Se metieron hasta la sala y se sentaron juntos en un solo sillón, nadie sabia que hacer, hasta que la castaña no lo soporto y lo soltó todo de golpe.

- Mira me equivoque ¿si? - Jamás creyó vivir para oírla decir eso. Fue detenida por su propio llanto.

- Yo no… - Fue interrumpido.

- No escúchame, ayer no fui para cortar con tigo, sino para pedirte perdón, te dije lo de Malfoy porque no quería que hubieran problemas entre nosotros, no me hubiera sentido bien si te lo hubiera ocultado.

_Aquí estoy_

_Para toda la vida._

- No seas tonta - Dijo dulcemente y con una sonrisita - Debiste decirlo desde un principio y te hubiera perdonado, creo que hiciste mas dramáticas las cosas no?

_Te quiero a ti._

- Te amo ¿como no podría perdonarte? - Se besaron tiernamente.

- Ron, gracias, yo también te amo - Luego de unos segundos se separaron - ¿Sabes porque regrese? Porque el viernes termine el curso y ahora conseguí trabajo en San Mungo me quedare en Londres - Esa sonrisa nunca se le había visto.

- Eso es genial…- Se siguieron besando - _Te quiero a ti_ - Susurro entre besos.

_Amor no me digas,_

_Que ya no me quieres_

_Porque ese desprecio,_

_Me duele tanto a mí._

**R()()Hr**

Sips eso fue todo no dije que era cortito, Te li dedico a ti CLAUDIA, espero que te guste, dímelo en un review.

**xX Ashley Xx**


End file.
